


滥情

by naibao



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naibao/pseuds/naibao





	滥情

（一）

清晨，周震南是被肏醒的。  
  
身上的人像是不知疲惫的打桩机惹得周震南没忍住发出来一声呻吟，被生生弄醒的火气也上来了，哑着声艰难的骂了句：“谁，给我滚下去。”  
  
夏之光亲了亲周震南的后颈安抚着周震南的情绪，“南南，我，我快好了，乖啊。”  
  
断断续续的呻吟声充斥在房间里。  
  
结束后，夏之光抱着周震南，委屈的说道：“南南，我都好久没碰过你了。”  
  
周震南有些疲倦，但刚经历了一场性事大脑却清醒的让他头疼。  
  
唉，好不容易有个觉睡。  
  
身上黏糊糊的，夏之光的性器还在他体内，周震南踢了踢他，沙哑着嗓子：“滚出去，给我杯水。”  
  
刚得到满足的夏之光赶紧将自己的东西退了出来，随意的套了一条裤子就殷勤的跑到客厅里。  
  
赵磊进到周震南的房间，就看到一副香艳淫秽的画面——  
  
周震南闭着双眼，穿着的蓝色睡衣微敞开着，裤子被扔在床下，双腿被干的有些合不拢，白色的精液从他的股间流了下来。  
  
感觉到有人进来，周震南微睁开了眼睛，像门口的方向撇了一眼，看到是赵磊，又闭上了眼睛。  
  
赵磊被他的这一眼勾起了欲望，走过去坐到周震南旁边问：“南南，你这谁弄的？”  
  
“夏之光，”周震南懒洋洋的答到，“让他给我去接杯水，接了半年了还没回来。”  
  
赵磊的手摸上周震南的大腿，让周震南打了个激灵，“别，磊哥，我累了。”  
  
赵磊眼神暗了暗，面上笑着对他说：“我不弄你，身上难受吗，我抱你去清洗一下？”  
  
“随你。”  
  
赵磊将周震南公主抱抱进了浴室，把他放到浴缸里后，先是去把浴室的门给锁了，然后将浴霸拿了下来调着水温。  
  
周震南懒散的闭着眼睛，听着水流的声音到是有点昏昏欲睡。  
  
赵磊调完水温，把浴霸放到浴缸的一边放着水，帮周震南将他上身的睡衣脱了，“南南，把腿张开点，我帮你把那些东西弄出来。”  
  
周震南听话的张开了腿，赵磊把手伸了进去一点一点的把那些精液弄了出来。  
  
“嗯哈…”变得有些敏感的身子让周震南在被赵磊清理的时候有些起了反应。  
  
赵磊轻笑了一下，收回了手，站起来把自己的裤子脱了下来。  
  
周震南感觉到赵磊的动作，睁开了眼睛，疑惑：“磊哥？”  
  
赵磊将周震南抱了出来，让他站立着，亲了亲他的唇，拉着他的手摸了摸自己的身下，“南南，我有些难受，你让我做一次吧，我会很温柔的。”  
  
说完，没等周震南反应过来，就把他推到墙壁上，直接肏了进去。  
  
“唔……”周震南有些猝不及防，然而身上的人已经开始运动，有些控制不住的呻吟：“……啊哈……嗯……赵磊，你……嗯哈……你慢点……”  
  
赵磊吻住了他的唇，舌头灵活的勾住了他的舌缠绵。  
  
夏之光拿着一杯水回来就听到浴室里的动静，有些懊恼自己为什么这么慢，将水杯放到床头，上楼回去洗澡了。  
  
  
  
  
周震南和他们的关系一直都很乱，说起起源那得从明日就开始了。  
  
那时候，赵天宇和孟子坤就总是对他动手动脚，马伯骞和毛不易防都防不住，到最后连他们自己都开始对周震南各种摸来摸去。  
  
而周震南呢，对这些一直都是没什么概念的，对于各种逾矩的接触也没什么感觉。  
  
小时候就被母亲灌输了一种亲近的人喜欢你才会对你各种亲亲抱抱的举动的思想。他只有一点心里洁癖——不喜欢不熟的人的肢体接触  
  
有那么一天，赵天宇没忍住就把小孩骗上了床，从此像是打开了什么开关，之后就变一发不可收拾。  
  
去创造营之前，毛不易对于这个现象对他进行了各种教育，什么这种事情除了他们不能跟其他人做啊之类的，然而，还是没点屁用。  
  
周震南一直是个享乐主义者，他觉得他舒服了就从来不会拒绝，他从来都没有在意过别人对他的看法。  
  
他滥情？从来都没有谈过情，又何来说滥情，只是各取所好罢了。  
  
对于他来说，做爱只是为了放松一下自己，至于其他的，关他屁事。  
  
人活着一辈子，生活已经很苦了，总要找点让自己开心的事，活，就要活的随心所欲一点。  
  


（二）  
  
练习室。  
  
何洛洛将周震南压在镜子上不知疲倦的顶弄着，“南南，你睁开眼睛看看吧，现在的你真的特别美。”  
  
周震南被他肏的一句完整的话都说不出，只能骂他“闭嘴”，他又不是变态，看自己那种淫秽的样子，又后悔今天为什么会被何洛洛骗来练习室。  
  
直到被何洛洛肏晕过去的的那一刻，周震南的脑子里都是“下次怎么都不会再和他做了。”  
  
焉栩嘉从门外走了进来，看到周震南已经晕了过去，没忍住向何洛洛骂到：“你注意点分寸，每次都这样。”  
  
何洛洛委委屈屈的说：“我也不知道我怎么了，就莫名的控制不住自己。”  
  
焉栩嘉叹了口气，将外套脱下来披在周震南的身上，然后横抱起他，对着何洛洛说了一声“我先带他回去了”便头也不会的离开了。  
  
  
  
  
周震南最怕和两个人做，一个是张颜齐，另一个就是何洛洛。  
  
张颜齐做起来就没有丝毫分寸，每次把他肏晕过去才罢休；而何洛洛，一做起来就跟变了个人一样。  
  
他还记得何洛洛跟他表白的那个样子。  
  
那天，他叼着一根任豪给他的棒棒糖，在阳光房无聊的躺在床上看书。四正和何洛洛一起来问题一些问题。什么问题他给忘了，只记得没一会儿四正因为什么事揉了揉他的头就走了。  
  
留下他和何洛洛小眼瞪大眼。  
  
何洛洛在那支支吾吾了半天，才问他：“你是不是跟焉栩嘉在一起了？我上次看到你们两个那个了……”  
  
“哪个，做爱？”他反问，“怎么，喜欢焉栩嘉？”  
  
何洛洛羞红了脸，“不是，我……我喜欢你！谁会喜欢他……”  
  
他看何洛洛那反应实在是好玩，心情大好，在营里第一次主动问：“洛洛，会抱人吗？想抱我吗？”  
  
然后他就被何洛洛肏了。  
  
那是他第一次知道做爱会难受，何洛洛咬着他的肩膀，逼着他呻吟，喊他的名字。  
  
人真的是不可貌相，看起来这么乖的小孩，做这种事的时候却这么凶。  
  
  
（三）  
  
“震南，我来要生日礼物啦。”焉栩嘉笑着进入了周震南的房间，而后又把门关上顺便锁了起来。  
  
周震南坐在床上看了他一眼，拿起放在笔记本旁边的手机，“要什么，给你买。”  
  
“要你。”焉栩嘉将他的手机夺走，又将他身上的笔记本合上放到一边，亲了亲他，“震南，我之前送你的裙子，你传给我看看，好不好？”  
  
周震南听到那条裙子，脸马上垮了下来，“不好，那条裙子太暴露了，你把那玩意送给我我还没生气呢。”  
  
焉栩嘉有些失落，又突然想起什么，“那震南，我们试试之前买的那些玩具吧！这个总不过分了吧？”  
  
周震南还是觉得不行，但是比起那条裙子……  
  
“好吧，注意分寸，我明天有通告。”  
  
“好。”焉栩嘉去他衣柜里拿出一个箱子。  
  
周震南看到那个箱子，懵了，“你们买了这么多？！想干嘛？！”  
  
焉栩嘉有些脸红，“其实这只是一小部分，还有你个大箱子在任豪他们那儿。”  
  
周震南震惊的瞪大了眼睛，那表情直接萌坏了焉栩嘉。  
  
焉栩嘉在那个箱子里翻来覆去的找了找，拿出来一条串珠。  
  
“这个有什么用啊，带着脖子上吗？”周震南看着串珠，有些好奇。  
  
焉栩嘉拿着串珠走过去，将周震南的衣服直接给扒了，“等会儿你就知道了。”  
  
“哎你说就是，脱我衣服干嘛，又没到晚上。”  
  
“白日宣淫。”  
  
焉栩嘉环抱着周震南覆上他的唇，撬开贝齿轻扫牙床，才勾住小舌吮吸搅动。  
  
手上不老实的伸向后面，悄无声息的将串珠的头塞了进去。  
  
周震南突然感到有异物进入身体，睁开眼挣扎着，然而焉栩嘉将他钳制的死死的。  
  
等焉栩嘉放过周震南的唇，还牵出来一丝银丝，配上周震南红肿不堪的唇，显得格外的淫靡。  
  
周震南喘着气问，“你塞了什么东西！”  
  
焉栩嘉理直气壮的回答：“串珠啊。”  
  
“拿出来。”  
  
焉栩嘉安抚着他：“没事的南南，别害怕，会让你舒服的。”说完又塞了两颗进去。  
  
“嗯哈……”  
  
到了第五课的时候，周震南带着写哭腔让他别再塞了，焉栩嘉边玩弄着周震南的茱萸边又塞了一颗进去，“还没，快了，乖，最后一颗了。 ”  
  
把最后一颗塞进去后，周震南刚松了一口气，焉栩嘉又一颗一颗慢慢的拔了出来。  
  
周震南刚想问就这样就没了吗，焉栩嘉又一次性将串珠插了进去，而后又扯了出来。  
  
“啊……嗯哈……不……啊哈……等等……”  
  
看着周震南的样子，焉栩嘉的身下涨的难受，又插了两轮便直接拔了出去，换上自己的东西肏了进去。  
  
成成叠叠的穴肉死死的咬着他的肉棒，激的焉栩嘉舒服的叹慰了一声，而后开始疯狂的顶弄。  
  
肉体的碰撞、低低的呻吟声交织在房间。  
  
  
—— end

  
  
ps：  
我知道我写的差，不许批评，哼，然后那个嘉南就也算生贺吧（我知道我懒），然后再次感谢关注我的小天使们呐～


End file.
